


Retórica en espiral

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Ha merecido la pena?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retórica en espiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para el [meme musical](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html).

_Come on now_  
 _You knew you were lost_  
 _But you carried on anyway_  
 _Oh, come on now_!  
 _You knew you had no time_  
 _But you let the day drift away!_  
  
[Editors - The Racing Rats](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpH697da4KQ).

* * *

Tras los barrotes, Steve le mira y, jurando por dentro todo lo que no jura por fuera, le pregunta, "¿ha merecido la pena?" y da igual que Tony diga que ha ganado porque sabe que no, que ni siquiera lo piensa él; si no le conociera tanto no vería las nuevas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, en el ceño, la profundidad infinita de sus ojeras; le gustaría no saber que lleva días sin dormir, le gustaría no notar el tic en la sien ni el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo grita, "¿ha merecido la pena?"; querría no ver la resolución en la mirada, no notar la sensación de que sigue porque cree que no hay vuelta atrás. Se pregunta cuándo se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos y cuándo decidió que ya no importaba, cuándo dejó de importarle todo, cuándo dejó de importarle _él_ , "¿ha merecido la pena?", y, oh, dios, si no le conociera tanto, y a veces querría no hacerlo, no vería que retrocede un par de milímetros y parpadea de más, no sabría que se ha quedado sin aire dentro del traje; no se levanta porque no quiere perder el control, no quiere ver sus heridas más de cerca, no quiere sentir, no quiere que duela más; no quiere decirle otra vez que lo piense, que se le va a acabar el tiempo, que tiene que ver lo que está delante de sus narices antes de que sea aún más tarde.

"¿Ha merecido la pena?"

Tony le da la espalda y no le responde, pero a Steve le da igual. Él ya sabe la verdad.


End file.
